Question: $\sum\limits_{x=1}^{2 }{{(6x)}}=$
Explanation: What is the question asking for? $\sum$ tells us to find the sum. The question is asking for the sum of the values of $6x$ from $x = 1$ to $x = 2$. Evaluating $\begin{aligned} \sum\limits_{x=1}^{2 }{({6x})}&= (6(1)) + (6(2)) \\\\ &= 6 + 12 \\\\ &= 18\end{aligned}$ The answer $\sum\limits_{x=1}^{2 }{({6x})}=18$